Like Boy Like Girl
by GoddessLuu
Summary: Kellie and Edd, Edd and Kellie, has a nice ring to it right? However... hazy school days and the ever growing love for the only female QB in all of Peach Creek may destroy Edd's chances, and possibly his heart. Kevedd COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I've used all of my writing style in this! The poetic style I love so much! It just takes a lot longer for me to do than most things and I get impatient.**

* * *

Girls were an enigma. An intimidating container of estrogen in an aesthetically pleasing package that made one's heart stop and knees buckle. Of course it helped that you could easily grow up around them, however once that tender age of 13, adolescence, was reached, girls were terrifying. It was as if the cootie virus had a second stage and one every boy was eager to catch. The girls started filling out and males began to sprout tall. Though out of everyone, the person who shocked everyone was the girl they'd deemed 'Kevin' in their earlier years due to her strictly boyish nature and ability to outdo anyone who crossed her path. In fact, everyone had gotten so used to calling her Kevin and seeing her as a male that when she finally grew into womanhood they were all reminded that she wasn't a male.

Her name was Kellie, standing 5'4" she was the meanest, strongest person in the entire cul-de-sac. Revered and respected, her image didn't change through their lives as she continued becoming more and more of a female through the next three years. Even though she was a female, during high school she was on the football team, at first the coach was hesitant, sexist in the belief that she might get hurt. Now, Kellie was the strongest, most impressive player he had.

And then there was Edd. While Kellie became this beautiful creature of both grace and aggression, puberty had not yet shown kindness to the dorky teen. Knobby hands and knees, thin frame with broad shoulders and a chin that still spoke of a baby face. The hat he'd worn through his life still sat atop his head, glasses sitting on a round, button nose, and acne on his forehead and chin, though that had been clearing up lately. His skin was still a sickly pale and his eyes still just as beady as before, if not emphasized by the glasses. Freshman year was not a good time. By Senior year, Edd had finally filled out more. His acne cleared, making him look much cuter than anyone thought previously, but he was still not the most attractive boy in the school, no, that title belonged to someone else, and Edd wouldn't dare chase after it.

Now here's the fun part. In a test of time, hormones, and an ever observant mind, Edd had come to a small, teeny tiny, itsy bitsy, little crush on the female quarterback of the Peach Creek Wolverines. She really was a fine specimen of a woman, curved, breasts not too large, sun kissed skin and cute little freckles that dotted across her slightly upturned nose. Those beautiful green eyes mesmerized him, and the guilt he felt for being so enamoured was far too great. Eddy could never know. As far as anyone was concerned, the Ed's didn't like Kellie one bit.

Still, Edd's heart would beat unusually quickly when she passed him, carrot hair braided down over her shoulder and her hat turned backwards, chattering with Nazz or Nat. He stared, not like most boys at her round posterior, but instead just at the back of her head, watching the object of his affections practically float passed. Once out of sight he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and went back to getting books from his locker. She'd never even look twice at him the way he looked at her. She was so perfect and he was not even close. Of course he also realised that a lot of his attraction was clouded by the overdramatic mind of a teenager.

Almost on cue, as if he knew his thoughts were drifting from 'important' things, Eddy came up behind his friend, a harsh hand slapping his shoulder sharply. Edd yelped, turning to his friend and watching as Ed wandered up behind him.

"Hey, sockhead, where's your head at? I've been texting ya all day!" Eddy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Eddy, you know my phone is turned off during the day as it is a distraction from a conducive learning environment." Edd replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen I need you to come over to my place after school today, I've got something big!" Eddy's enthusiasm was matched only by his greed.

"Honestly, Eddy, when will you grow out of these antics?"

"As soon as we're rich, Double D!" He replied as if it were obvious.

"We will have all of the money, Double D!" Ed shouted, agreeing with Eddy as mindlessly as always. "I will buy more money with my money!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "That's wonderful, Ed, I wish you luck on such an endeavor." He smiled and watched Ed's grin spread ear to ear.

"Forget the spending, are you in or not?" Eddy cut everyone off, it seemed if the world were to stop revolving around Eddy, he'd suffocate.

"Unless something else comes up, I suppose-"

"Great! We'll see you at five! I'll bring the pizza!"

"PIZZA!" Ed shouted, an echo of Eddy's words was accompanied by his deep, hollow-sounding laughter

Double D sighed. "Alright then, gentlemen, now if you'll excuse me I have a club meeting to attend to."

"See ya later, then, sockhead!" Eddy called back, taking Ed and running off to who knows where.

~.~.~

Chess club didn't go on as long as usual once Jourdon started throwing pieces claiming she'd conquered the kingdom and next she'd enslave its men. Suffice to say Mr. Welgres didn't appreciate her over enthusiasm and she was suspended from the club, in the midst of her excitement, the other members decided it best to leave. It was snowy, cold, so Edd needed a ride home as walking wasn't healthy, especially him with his weak immune system that he fought so hard to keep up. He trudged through the snow to the parking lot, hoping Eddy got his text and would come get him. When he put his phone down… there she was, sunkissed skin in all her glory.

"K-Kellie? What're you doing after school? You're not in any winter sports that I know of…" Edd frowned.

She blinked, turning her attention to him. "Oh, hey, Double Dork." Her contagious grin spread across her lips. "Nah, got detention today. Swore in class, y'know? They act like we don't know shit. Like we're some babies to be protected from stupid words."

"W-well it's also that swearing is unprofessional!" He piped up. "School prepares us for life, see, so it's only natural that they would put the utmost importance on personal presentation."

She didn't seem too pleased with his answer. "Dude you're too much of a goody goody." He choked, then watched as her flat expression once more turned into a smile. "Ah, doesn't matter anyway. So you waiting up for someone?"

"Um, yes, Eddy's probably going to be picking me up, it's too cold for me to walk home…"

"Wuss." She snorted. "I'm waiting for my mom, if I don't have to walk I won't."

"I see…" He blanked, this conversation was going nowhere! Curse his inability to talk to females! He was so lost in chastising himself he didn't hear her talking to him.

"Hello? Dude answer me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, repeat that for me?"

"I asked if you were even planning on heading to the Winter Formal?"

He flushed. "I um… I don't believe so… there's… not really anyone who'd say yes if I asked anyways. Eddy wants to go, trying to peddle beer and such out… I doubt he'll be successful." He recalled the last time Eddy'd tried that, except it'd been Margarita Mix and he wouldn't listen to Edd when he told him that the mix had no alcohol in it.

"You're not asking anyone? C'mon there's gotta be someone." She teased.

"I um… like I said, not anyone who'd say yes. What about you?!" He blurted the end of his sentence. "Are you going?"

Kellie sighed and turned away from him to stare out where the cars could enter the parking lot. "I've been asked… a lot of boys asked me, turned the lot of them down. I have interest in someone and he hasn't asked me. It's so strange too, I'm not really one to fawn over boys but… he's special. Different." The tiny smile she wore barely tugged up the sides of her lips.

She was interested in someone… instantly Edd's heart hit his stomach. He smiled at her, pretending to be okay.

"Well I'm sure he has no idea how lucky he is." He grinned internally at the blush he'd managed to inflict on her cheeks, she playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up, Dorky…" She muttered, no longer making eye contact.

He laughed, rubbing the spot on his arm that she'd touched and stopped when Eddy pulled up.

"Yo, sockhead! Get in! No need to fraternise with the super bitch." Eddy sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, pipsqueak, I'm twice the man you are!" She snapped back.

"You ain't a man at all, shovel chin! Put a bag on that face why don'tcha?!"

"Eddy!" Edd stopped him. "That's rude! You don't speak to women that way. And it's 'aren't' not… that pathetic excuse of a contraction. I don't want to hear those kinds of insults from you again, Mister! Furthermore-"

"Get in the damn car already." Eddy groaned.

"I refuse to if you're not going to apologise to Kellie!" Edd retorted. "That was highly insensitive of you and you crossed the line with that one."

Eddy closed the window and drove off in a huff. There went his ride… looks like he'd be walking after all.

"You… You didn't have to do that for me…" Kellie spoke up. "Now you're out a ride and likely a friend…"

"It was worth it, he shouldn't have said that to you, it's not okay." He sighed. "I'll walk, it's not that big a deal."

"Um… you can get a ride home with me, Edd." Kellie offered.

"I'd appreciate it." He returned, his heart beating out of his chest. How was he managing to remain so calm?!

"You're such a dork." She grinned as her mom now pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for some cute stuff~**

* * *

Mrs. Barr was every bit as lovely as her daughter. Long, red hair and pretty green eyes, if Kellie didn't turn heads, she sure did. The woman was like a nymph, desirable and sweet, an echo of beauty almost louder than her daughter. After they'd dropped Edd off at his light blue home, they pulled into their driveway, the mother daughter pair moving to the house.

"Would that happen to be the boy you've been so head over heals about?"

In truth, Edd was not her ideal date. Sure he was cute, but he wasn't… stunning. Not in beauty, no, outer appearance wasn't something Kellie looked for immediately. There was that sort of confidence that she liked in a guy and Edd really didn't have that, sure what he'd done for her that day was wonderful, but it likely wouldn't happen again.

"Not really. He's nice, but not so much my type." Kellie sighed.

"Ah, I see. Well is he at least a friend?" Mrs. Barr asked, sitting in her chair and grabbing for a book.

"Kinda. I mean you remember, he's been here since elementary school."

"I remember. I just remember you disliking him."

"Suppose I did… can you blame me though? I mean those dweebs were always after our money. Double Dork over there built half their stuff out of things he got from his empty house." She groaned.

"Empty?"

"Yeah. His parent's are never home."

Mrs. Barr put the book down. "Kel, why didn't you tell me this sooner, the poor boy is going without family for so long… must be hard on him."

"I dunno, he never mentions it." Kellie sat up.

"I want you to go over and invite him here for dinner."

Kellie's green eyes widened and she gaped for a moment. "Mom… no, that's embarrassing."

"How?"

"Oh I dunno, how about I just go over and say 'hey, sorry your parents don't love you, come eat with us'." She ranted sarcastically.

"Kellie Delilah Barr you march right over and invite that poor child over. I'm sure he'd be happy for the company, and he did do something nice for you, think of it as doing something nice for him in return."

Kellie groaned and got up. "Fine, but I'm not clearing the damn table." She slipped her jacket and boots on and trudged out of the house.

~.~.~

"Y-you want me to come over?" Edd blinked.

"Did I stutter, dork?" Kellie's tone was bitter, her red face from cold and not embarrassment. "Mom thinks it'd be nice to have you come eat dinner with us."

"I'm flattered, Kellie, but may I inquire as to why this suddenly came up, and not before?"

"Mom found out your parents are never home, happy?"

Edd swallowed, he didn't like this. Being reminded of his situation, and being pitied for it wasn't fun. "I do not think that it's such a g-good idea."

Kellie sighed. "Come on, I don't want to wait out here much longer." She began dragging him across the street to his house.

"A-ah! Kellie! Please let go of me!" The next thing he knew, he was being pulled through white doors to a home that smelled fondly of pumpkin and vanilla. The moment he was inside, he stopped struggling, looking around the environment and craving what Kellie had. A family. He loathed that he didn't have it. The smell of fresh cooked food made him nostalgic, yearning for when his parents weren't so busy with their lives for him. It was around this time his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Barr's sweet, high pitched voice. The woman really did look like her daughter.

"Ah! I'm so glad you're here!" She smiled. "I know it's rather last minute but I just couldn't let you eat alone. Must be upsetting…"

Edd just nodded quietly. He didn't feel like speaking, afraid his voice would crack from the pressure of the lump in his throat.

"Well kick off your shoes and take a seat! I'll be out as soon as I put this in the oven!" She smiled and left, Kellie had already taken her place on the couch.

Edd awkwardly kept standing there before wandering to the far end of the couch. This was far out of his comfort zone and he couldn't help but be happy about the situation, even though it made part of him sad. Mrs. Barr moved to her usual, blue lazy boy, sitting on the end and chatting Edd up immediately.

"Goodness it's been so long since I've really seen you." She fawned. "I remember when you and Kellie were kids you know, I just blinked and everyone here got older."

Kellie's face was on fire as she tried to ignore her mother and turn the TV on.

"Y-yes well… I suppose a lot of parents feel that way." He added, voice meek, staring at his bony fingers that were folded together in his lap.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You're welcome to come join us for dinner any time you want." Mrs. Barr placed her hand over his.

He smiled brightly, it seemed as if he were still to cry in mere moments but held on by a thread. He nodded. "I thank you for that. It means a lot."

Kellie's head turned to look over at him, he really seemed happy… it made her happy to see that she'd done something for him that made those sad, sorry eyes brighten. Smiling a little herself, her head turned when the door clicked open and a big, burly man with darker skin, tanned by working outside, brown hair and big, brown eyes, stepped through the door. Kellie bolted up out of her seat and launched herself at him.

"Dad!" She grinned, the man's large arms encompassing her.

"It's good to see you too, Kellie." He laughed, his voice deep and thick. It took him a moment to see Edd sitting there. "Who's the runt?"

Mrs. Barr coughed, sounding agitated. "This is our guest for dinner, Eddward lives across the street."

"Ah I see then, he's so puny, he looks like he needs some meat on his bones! You'll take good care of him, eh, Irene?" Mr. Barr's belting laughter nearly shook the house. Edd's face went slightly pink at the comment, embarrassed at his small stature.

"Henry, be nice." Mrs. Barr sighed and got up. "Come on to the kitchen with me, Eddward, I need help with dinner and you look more capable than Kellie is in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Kellie snapped.

"Oh, honey, you could burn water." Irene laughed, a light, bubbly sound that brought a small grin to Edd's face as the two walked off into the large kitchen.

~.~.~

Dinner was amazing, everything tasted so wonderful and the company and laughter was nearly too much for Edd to handle. They laughed and teased, joked and prodded at each other and included him in their fun. It was so warm and inviting, and Mr. Barr frequently hinted at how much he liked Edd, joking to Kellie that he was 'a keeper', a comment that made both senior's blush. Once dinner had ended, Edd helped Mrs. Barr clear the table.

"Thanks for the help, honey, Kellie hates clearing the table." Irene smiled.

"It's no problem… I'm used to cleaning up after myself." Edd commented quickly, washing dishes off.

Thin arms hugged around his shoulders, "you're always welcome in our home, Eddward. No matter what." She felt such affection for the boy already, affection that only a mother could feel.

It was then he broke, the tears finally falling. "Tha...nk you… thank you so much… I'm glad I got to be a p-part of someone's family..."

Kellie had been standing in the doorway the whole time, frowning at the scene sadly. He was quite the lost puppy, just praying that someone would be there and tell him he was doing a good job, to hold him and love him and… he never had that did he? Kellie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen hide or hair of his parents. She grabbed a tissue from the box and headed over to where her newfound friend and mother stood and handed it to the boy, she said nothing as he took it and dried his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying… I really am happy." He sniffed, smile vaguely ghosting over pale lips.

"It's quite alright, dear." Irene smiled, stepping away from him.

"I should head home then. I really appreciated this." He smiled, heading out of the kitchen and for the door.

"Double Dork!" Kellie called, catching up with him. Once he'd looked over, head tilted, she spoke. "Come back again tomorrow, got it? I'll drag you out here if you don't!"

He paused, then smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**I actually have a pretty nasty plan in store so stay tuned and please review! If I don't get review's, I'm likely to grow bored of a story and stop writing it.**

**- The Goddess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier was arguably the most popular boy in the school, he was a nice guy too. Italian with short, black hair and a piercing up in the cartilage. His eyes were a deep blue and he had this smile that just made you speechless. He had this reputation for being a gentleman, so it was the talk of the school as to who he was asking to the dance. Up until that day, Edd didn't pay much mind to him. When he found out Xavier had asked Kellie and she said yes, Edd didn't really know what he was expecting, but it felt like the earth would shatter, bleeding screams of the damned to fill their ears… but no. Edd faced the reality that he wouldn't have been able to work up the courage to ask her anyway, she might as well go with someone who'd be good to her and who wouldn't be too shy to actually ask her to dance… He wasn't so charismatic. Eddy said it was good, since he wasn't an idiot and could tell where Edd's affections went. He told him he could finally focus on something more important.

Edd didn't want to focus on anything at the moment, which made his moral obligations a little complicated. He leaned out the window, sort of staring off at the Barr household and wondering if it'd be okay to drop by for dinner. Well… he knew it would be, but if it'd be awkward he wouldn't want to go… no it'd only be awkward for him. He sighed and closed the window, he'd go back to his bed, he wasn't very hungry anyway. Lovesick, he turned the lights off and just decided to brood like any normal teenager that lost the battle. He'd be over it later and work on his homework, perhaps make food… Until someone bounded up on his bed. He jolted with a sharp yelp and looked over. Kellie sat on the other end of the bed.

A girl was in his room.

Kellie Barr was in his room!

"K-Kellie? How did you get in here?" He blinked.

"You left your door open, when you didn't hear me knocking I just came in. Mom wants you over again." She hopped back up, bubblegum slipping between her lips and forming a sphere before popping abruptly and Edd winced, the amount of germs that now infested his room, let alone whatever she was now pulling into her mouth.

"I suppose I could come over…" He said, his voice quiet as he tried to pretend he wasn't already thinking about it.

"She likes you, you know, she says you're a good influence or whatever. So you coming or what?" Kellie's arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I'll go!" He piped, standing and remaking his bed with familiar mutters of 'messy, messy, messy' when he noticed her laughing. "Is something funny?"

"It's just… you still act like a kid, dork." Her laughter was interrupted by a snort and she clammed up, her face going red to match his.

Now it was his turn to giggle. "H-hey, don't stop laughing on my account, that was cute." Immediately he wished he hadn't said that.

"Cute huh? You comin' on to me, dork? I have a boyfriend now, y'know."

He was painfully aware. "I thought Xavier was merely your date for the Winter Formal."

"Not since lunch when he asked. I'm very happy about it." She grinned, his heart ached. She'd never look at him like that.

"Well, congratulations then." He smiled. "I suppose I can't keep your family waiting then, I'll eat with you."

~.~.~

"You like her don't you?" The question came out of the blue, luckily Edd and Mrs. Barr were in the kitchen by themselves. He could feel his ears heat to fever pitch and he laughed.

"I-I suppose I'd consider her a friend, yes."

"You're no idiot, you know what I mean." Mrs. Barr had a smirk identical to her daughter's. "I can tell."

Could one really confess such emotions to the other party's mother? He frowned and went back to the dishes, scrubbing at a spot until he was really just going through repetitive motions. His hands were already getting sweaty, he let out a breath and put the dish aside before going to a new one.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I'm not going to say anything to her. She's got some stiff right now anyway. There's nothing really interesting about him based off what I've heard. Besides, if you can't talk to your own mom, might as well talk to me."

"... I may have… small… feelings harboured for your daughter." He swallowed, moving onto a new dish. "Though with this recent development of a suitor, it seems I've no chance of earning her affections."  
"Bullshit." She snorted. "Kellie's too thick to realise other people really like her, got that from Henry. She's attracted to confidence, which is something you're obviously lacking. Confidence, kindness, and presentation. She's just like any other girl, wanting a strong support system that won't overpower her."

"Unfortunately I'm not confident or very attractive." He muttered.

"That's not true, I said you were cute. That's a good thing. Handsome is something any guy can be, but cute is difficult, and can score major points."

Was he really getting advice on picking up girls from Kellie's own mother?! How unheard of and… completely welcome. He took in the details she gave, thinking them over with what he already knew and decided that she was right. If you were a pushover then what girl would want you? Too confident and you have an ego and that repels them… perhaps there was hope for him yet.

"Isn't the point of everything to be yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, but the point of being in a relationship is also to improve yourself." Irene smiled. "Confidence is not just something you have for dating, but for life as well. It's important."

He nodded, knowing that much very well. If improving himself as a person would get Kellie to pay attention to him, then so be it. He was worried, though, that he'd go about this all wrong, possibly ending up in serious pain from rejection.

~.~.~

Kellie would cling to Xavier's arm, showing off to the other girls. After all, one has bragging rights when one has obtained the impossible. She seemed genuinely interested in him too, it didn't take long for Edd to realise this was the boy she'd been interested in that she'd mentioned to him before. He watched their happy smiles and decided he had no place in her heart, and if she was happy with Xavier then he shouldn't interrupt. Besides, these stories rarely had good endings to them. You crush, they go out with someone else, you move on… but moving on wasn't as easy as he thought. When he saw her he still thought so fondly of her. With her new boyfriend he felt useless and worthless. He couldn't compete with that if he tried. Still, he would remain supportive. Lonely, but supportive. Finally, the night of the dance had come and Edd did decide to go with the other two Ed's he'd been sorely neglecting the passed few days. Eddy was kicked out before entering due to the booze they found stashed in his jacket, so it was just Edd and Ed now, not that Ed stayed around long, he'd wandered off, causing Edd to have to go looking for him. He stopped when he saw Kellie with Xavier once more, dancing and laughing together like they knew they were meant to be and he swore his heart broke. He decided it'd be best to continue looking for Ed, who'd shoved his entire head into the punch bowl!

"That's completely unsanitary, Ed." Double D sighed, pulling the larger boy out of the drink.

"I was being a fishy, blub blub!" Laughter, hollow and deep, left Edd, his shoulders shaking with the brainless noise.

"Now it not the time, I didn't spend thirty minutes tying that bowtie for you to ruin the silk!" He huffed. Behind him he heard familiar giggling and when he turned, blonde hair and a pretty green dress met his eyes. "Oh, hello Nazz."

"You're a neat freak as always, Double D." She smiled. "Eddy's not with you?"

"Eddy got taken away by the bad men at the door!" Ed shouted quickly.

"Volume, Ed, please." Edd sighed. "He was caught sneaking alcohol in and was kicked out."

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "You wanna dance then?"

"I-I…" Edd swallowed. "I don't dance, I'm afraid…"

More giggling. "Dude, then why'd you come to a school dance if you don't like dancing."

Edd's eyes flicked to Kellie and Xavier before going back to Nazz, praying she didn't see. As luck would have it, she did, and looked over her shoulder before a grin, small at first, started slowly growing over her face.

"Ooooh, I see now. If you want to dance with Kel, just ask!"

"N-Nazz, she has a date, I wouldn't want to intrude, it's not polite!"

"So? You aren't going to get a chance to talk to her otherwise. Might as well steal her away. If you're so worried, I can distract Xav for ya!"

"... You'd do that?"

"Sure! Besides, her boyfriend's pretty cute, might as well enjoy myself." She disappeared just as the song ended and snagged Xavier from Kellie, leaving the redhead looking sort of lost. Edd took the moment on instinct, horrified at his own eagerness. She looked at him, sort of like a lost puppy, it was too cute.

"Good evening, Kellie." He smiled, the gap in his teeth showing. "Would um… would you like to dance?"

She blinked, staring at the thin, bony hand he'd extended and after a moment she took it, smiling. "Sure!" He'd be the first to admit he couldn't dance very well, though based on the smile she wore, she really didn't care. They mimicked each other's moves, tripping over their feet and just laughing and making fun of themselves the whole time. The music changed, it was slow, and almost instantly Kellie stepped back but in a burst of confidence he grabbed her hand again.

"One more?" He asked, sheepishly looking down.

Kellie bit her lip and looked over to Xavier who looked absolutely worn out. Nazz was chatting him away and they were just smiling and talking. It seemed to be that moment that she nodded and said she would. She smelled nice, her hair had been curled that night and she looked stunningly more feminine than her usual tom-boy appearance would lead on. While Edd thought she was beautiful all the time, she looked especially gorgeous tonight. Bodies close, his hands high on her waist and hers on his shoulders they rocked slowly to the music. He could feel his heart threatening to jump out his throat, beating at his chest as if to get out, and he prayed to god that she didn't hear it. Her breath was slow, warm on his shoulder, when exactly had she gotten this close? Slowly, hesitantly, and with the utmost uncertainty, his arms wrapped around her in a hug and he just felt like time could stop and he'd be happy if it did, stuck in that position forever. The happiness did not last long, as a strong hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from her. Xavier did not look happy that Edd had been getting so close to his girlfriend. He quickly apologised, saying goodbye to Kellie he left. He didn't just leave the area, he went and grabbed Ed and they left the gymnasium altogether. He'd made a cheat out of her, it wasn't his place to make any sort of romantic contact with Kellie. Maybe if he'd just kept it friendly… but then… she'd hugged him in return, hadn't she? Or was his admiration for her so delusional he only believed her to be returning it?

Edd let out many a noise of protest, but still he dragged the large boy home. Eddy tried to get Edd to tell him what had been going on in there from the moment they left to the moment they got to the cul-de-sac, but Edd refused to speak. He just headed to his quiet, lonely home and picked up the phone. He'd call his mother and father, maybe one of them could give him something to work with, after all he rarely needed their help.

"Eddward?" The sweet hum of his mother's voice picked up after the first ring.

"H-hello, Mother." His voice was so soft she was immediately tipped off to something being wrong.

"Eddward, baby, what's wrong?"

He began explaining the whole thing slowly, hearing her make sounds of affirmation on the other end, not until he finished his tale of worry and unrequited love did she finally speak.

"Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. You stepped back when he came by, right? It was a mistake. I'm sure Xavier understands that. Now, as for Kellie, I think it's safe to say she's just as confused as you are. Relax, sweetie, just apologise in the morning and see where it goes from there, alright? Say hello to Irene and Henry for me, tell them I'm grateful they've taken to inviting you over. Be polite and courteous at all times."

Eddward smiled. "I will be."

"Alright, I'll say hi to your father for you. I love you, Eddward."

"Love you too, Mother."

"Sleep well, we'll be home this weekend."

"You too, I eagerly await your return."

They hung up, at least his mother understood well enough to help. He missed them so, but knew their work was important. Missionaries often have to stay away often. He'd go over to Kellie's tomorrow. Pleased it was Friday, he went upstairs and read until he was too tired to see, falling asleep shortly. Perhaps he could make it out of this awkward spot alive.

* * *

**Only two more chapter's to go~**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're gonna hate me.**

* * *

Maple syrup and light humming woke him quickly and his legs bolted into action, tearing down the stairs and to the kitchen, his mother was making food and he smiled. He'd missed her so much and the feeling was overwhelming he moved to embrace her and he bathed in her bubbly laughter, enjoying the feeling of her fingertips running through his bed mussed hair. He felt like an excited child, five years old and clinging to his parent's knees, listening to their laughter and stories they'd pulled from books and the bible. Happily, he looked up at her.

"Morning mother," he could feel his eyes welling and the lump hardened with her smile.

"Morning to you too, Mister." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well?"

He nodded. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She moved back to the food.

"Where's Father?"

"He noticed we were low on eggs and milk and went out to pick up a few things as well. Why don't you eat quick and go find your friend you were telling me about yesterday?"

He smiled, nodding and grabbing a plate of the finished ones that rested next to the burning stove top, covering them in syrup, throwing caution to the wind and devouring the messy food. His bed shirt was now sticky.

"I haven't seen you eat like that since you were a child." She giggled, messing his hair up more. "Go clean up, I've got the kitchen."

He grinned and ran back upstairs, giddy as ever and absolutely confident in his own abilities. He's apologise to Kellie for his behaviour and they could go back to being normal with each other. It would be very nice, as awkwardness had no place on her face. From afar he could make her happy, it'd make him pleased to do so. Such a simple wish. He could see her outside his window, playing with the other kids in the snow and throwing balls of compact snow at one another, laughter silent from where he was but likely roaring where they were. He got dressed and quickly said goodbye to his mother before stepping out.

"Hey! Look who finally joined us!" Nazz's voice announced Edd's arrival, and a snowball to the stomach christened him into the game. He saw Kellie grinning over where she was, the perpetrator with her guilty grin, holding more of the stuff in her hands.

He scooped up some of his own and hurled it over at her with a grin. She yelped, dodging easily and laughing at his expense, to which Rolf beaned her in the back of the head and the laughter just continued, white blurr's whizzing passed, Eddy and Ed ganging together and throwing one large one at Double D, he glared, grinned, then sent them both snow in their direction. The game ended when Jimmy was hit and Sarah was busy throwing a tantrum over it. Of course no one wanted to make her or Jimmy feel bad so they just ended the game and Kellie returned to her home, but not before Edd could snag her wrist.

"Hey… I wanted to apologise for yesterday…"

She looked confused. "Why?"

"I was out of bounds, I acted so very inappropriately in a way that doesn't become someone in a relationship."

She laughed. "Relax, no one was mad, Xavier was maybe a little miffed, but not really angry. Besides, we're not really together anymore anyway. He said he liked me but he was pretty sure I was interested in someone else. I… I actually think he's right…" Her face was already pink from the cold and he wondered if she'd still be pink in the face if it were warm.

"O-oh?"

She mumbled something inaudible before quickly pecking his lips, leaving him pleasantly stunned, a goofy grin crossing his face. Now she was red and she shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

"I'll see you later, dork, I gotta go clean the basement today…"

He just kept grinning, waving at her as she crossed the icy street. Around the corner his father came, unable to stop and honking his horn, it became apparent that there was no stopping and Edd moved quickly, shoving Kellie out of the way and into the snowbank. She barely got up when she could see the car had hit the tree near her and that the snow was blood red, a hand sticking out from under the black Toyota.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it! The end of Like Boy Like Girl and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm pleased with the turnout and will be working on something new very soon to add to my list of projects.**

* * *

Kellie's ears rang as she stared at the hand that lay near her, she couldn't breathe, blink, or scream, though her gut wrenched and her brain was pounding in her head to do so. Snow seeped down the top of her jacket. He'd saved her. His last act in life was to save her… She moved and laced her fingers in with the hand nearby, it moved and proved to be disembodied. Now she screamed, everything finally hitting her and there was little she could do. He was gone. He'd died. It was her fault! She shouldn't have been in the road! She should have been more careful. Edd's mother was crying from the doorway, screaming and running out to the wreck. Kellie's own mother was calling 911 and all the kids in the cul-de-sac had stopped moving, absolute shock settling over everyone. When Kellie's ears stopped ringing, allowing her to actually hear the anguished screams of a mother, the steaming of an engine, and her mother's quick, frightened rambling that came in stutters, she crawled forward, pulling the arm out from under the car, staring at it with dead eyes

From under the vehicle, another hand appeared, trembling and weak and reaching. Instinctively she went for it and pulled, dragging a bashed, bloodied Edd out from under the car wreck. He was breathing audibly, strained puffs coming from his lips. He wasn't dead! But lord was he close to death… She shouted over to Edd's mother who quickly came to inspect her precious baby boy. His severed arm now poured blood onto the pavement and Kellie tried quickly to find a way to stop the blood. Her scarf now lay, soaked in blood, but she tied it around his bicep, tightening it as much as she could, pleading to god to keep him alive. He wouldn't wake up, his eyes wouldn't open. She was scared as his breathing became longer, deeper and more drawn out like he was struggling. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. His legs bent at grotesque angles, fingers twitching on the arm that still operated. Siren's could be heard now, ambulance as well as cop cars. What happened next felt like the blur of a dream, they lifted Edd onto the gurney and wheeled him off, the police attempting to remove Edd's father from the car as well. Edd's father was in even worse shape when Kellie saw him as he was loaded into the ambulance, Mrs. Vincent climbing up into the back to be transported to the hospital.

~.~.~

The next few days were eerily quiet. The two Ed's were barely around, they'd leave with Mrs. Vincent in the morning for the hospital and wouldn't return until late at night. According to them, Edd hadn't woken up yet, and Mr. Vincent had passed upon arrival to the hospital. Days turned to weeks and months until it had been a full year later. Kellie didn't have the heart to visit him, still feeling as though her carelessness had contributed to his comatose state. It wasn't until his birthday on February second that she visited him. His hat was sitting on a table nearby, she never would have thought she'd ever see what was under the black cotton that hid him away from everything. She didn't know if it was there before or if it was because of the accident, but a large scar now sat on his forehead, stretching back through the hairline and disappearing behind his head. It was very nearly too much, and so much had changed over the year. She hadn't really been dating, but college starting was amazing. She had gotten a scholarship for her abilities in sports, but even that didn't make her feel better. She'd turned 20 on January 6th and spent the day alone on purpose. She'd finally gotten courage to see him and it was failing her fast. She sat on the side, a chair near him and watched him for a while. This… this was torture. She still remembered that day so very vividly, so much of him was spilled on the cold, snowy ground. Tears now poured down her face. She hadn't cried since that day and a few of them pattered on the bed and she lifted hands to her eyes, trying to stop the flow like a dam but they refused to cease and just went about, soaking her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a frail hand pull at her sleeve. She looked down at him, his eyes were barely cracked, blue poking out under eyelids, she hadn't noticed how thin he'd gotten until life had returned to his face and she noticed the slightly hollow cheeks. He didn't seem to know he'd been missing an arm, but then… he also didn't seem to care about anything besides her crying.

In her excitement, more tears seemed to flow, clutching his hand to her chest like she'd lost a piece of herself in waiting for him, so long she'd waited, too. Through the tears she put on a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Double Dork."

~.~.~

22 now and out of the hospital, Edd called up for Kellie, trying to do things without his other arm was much more difficult than anything he'd thought before. Though he was absolutely fascinated by it! So many studies he could do, documenting his own experiences with phantom limb, the feeling of still having an arm, it was rather interesting. Though… buttering toast and preparing other foods was highly difficult.

"Does little Edd need help making his sandwich~" Kellie teased, leaning in the doorway.

"Don't make fun of me. I'd like you try to see what living like this is like." He pouted and with a laugh, she came in to help. It had been a long time since he'd woken up on that day, and upon learning he was out cold for an entire year, began to panic. Fortunately, his fears were fixed when their school agreed to let him take his final exams. The moment he did, colleges began pouring in from all over the world. He took the one that Kellie went to.

She fixed both sandwiches and they went to the couch, Kellie taking her seat on his lap, a position that greatly annoyed Edd but at the same time pleased him. The two went about, munching away at strangely made sandwiches, especially Kellie's, salmon and peanut butter… nothing could be so vile. They finished and Edd's chin rested on her shoulder, hands on her expanded belly.

"Next month right?" She asked, Edd was the one keeping track of time.

"Next month. Are you sure you don't want to find out sooner?"

"I'm sure. It's gotta be a surprise or it's no fun."

"Whatever you say then." Edd smiled, admiring their matching rings. The circumstance had been rather amusing, as the two sat out in the playground they used to play in when they were children, Kellie was the one to ask. It was strange, seeing her pull out a tiny box and look at the ring inside. When she asked him, he paused, did he really want to get married so soon? But then… the bigger question is could he even wait any longer? He'd said yes and took the box from her, placing the ring on her finger instead of wearing it himself. And now, nearly nine months after they'd been married, they would be having one more addition.

And to think, all of this started because of a conversation in the snow.


End file.
